iPod Tag Challenge: Drabble
by lacksubstance
Summary: My respond to the iPod Tag Challenge. - Ten songs, ten drabbles, and ten different small stories.


**iPod Tag Challenge: Drabble  
**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

* * *

**Time After Time by Quietdrive**

I couldn't help, but feel alone as the rain hits against my window. I try to zone out all the sounds around me, but it is so difficult. I lost someone I love so dearly to me. My best friend. My love. I didn't think he was willing to walk out like he did.

Everyday is a struggle to go to school when I see him with someone else that wasn't me. Maybe I was going too fast. Maybe I wasn't going fast enough, whatever the reasons were; I lost him and I will never get that chance again.

He will always be my first. My first time; my first everything and I will never let someone like him slip away again. Whenever they come around I'll take that chance and will not let it slip away.

**Unlove You by Ashley Tisdale**

I didn't know when I fell for her, but I couldn't help it. She was someone that I should hate, I mean she is rude, she is terrible, vicious, but I still love her in someway. I can't help that this is how I feel.

I will never forget this one time in Lava Springs, no one wanted to talk to her after _Everyday_, but I did. I couldn't help seeing her so upset. We stole her show and that is unforgivable on my part; _twice_.

"Hey Sharpay," I said, sitting next to her. I almost turned away until I saw what she was doing, my eyes widened in shock. "Sharpay what are you doing!"

"Nothing back off Montez!" she yelled getting up quickly, before I grabbed on to her uninjured arm, pulling her back "No!" she yelled before I pulled her into an embrace.

She sobbed into my dress, but I didn't let go; I never will truly _unlove _her.

**Colorful by Rocco DeLuca ft. The Burden **

I watched her everyday in the pool at Lava Springs. I know I'm supposed to be working, but I can't help but stop and stare. She is so beautiful with her blonde locks in her sequins bathing suites.

She forced me to sing with her. Sure it wasn't my style, but she sure as hell looked gorgeous dancing around me, calling for me to swoop her off her feet and let me have my way with her. Sounds cocky really, but she knew she was hot and she embraced it with fire.

Golf was another beautiful sport for me to see her at her best. It was her turn, she pulled the club out of the bag, checked herself to see if she was perfect; she was and with that she pursed her butt out, letting me get a view. Before I realized I was staring I noticed Chad drop to the sand and her sort of freak out a little.

"Oops," she said in a cute voice, then merely composed herself "Oh well," she said before skipping past me, giving me her famous Sharpay Evans smiles.

**Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

He's everywhere. I know he's here. I try to pretend that he isn't because every time I wake up, he's around me. Every time I'm asleep, he's in my dreams. Is it possible he hasn't given up on us yet? I love him to death, but he needs to leave me alone. It's hard enough, knowing he's gone.

I walk around each day, past places that remind me of him. I miss him holding me close, I miss him making me feel safe, I miss him wiping my tears away when people hurt me. Is it possible that he knows I haven't given up on him?

I want to say I have, but I can't. I just can't get past the painful feeling that he is out of my life. I miss him to my death; to his death, he'll be my rock; my everything till the day I die.

**He Said, She Said by Ashley Tisdale**

This is ridiculous. I know Chad Danforth likes me. I feel his stares, I feel him glaring at me, even though I know he does like me. Sure he isn't the brightest and isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he is cute.

He'll do anything to ruin me, but it doesn't mean he doesn't like me, in fact I know he loves me. Sure we're harmless enemies, but he loves me.

I've heard people tell me Chad Danforth likes me, but who knows. Tonight is the dance and tonight will be the night where he asks me to dance. He does and when he does, he'll kiss me, but will it be as romantic as I imagined it to be?

His lips are close to mine and as they are about to connect.

"MS. EVANS!" I snap out of my trance and see Mrs. Darbus glaring at me and laughs behind me. I turn to see Mr. Chad Danforth laughing, with a sexy smirk plastered across his lips. I guess it really is nothing but a bunch of he said, she said…

**Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence**

I hear a frantic knock against my door at 3'o clock in the morning. I was sleeping very nicely until that annoying knock. I know who it is and even though I try so hard to ignore this person I can't help, but help them; I love them.

I open my door and she tumbles in "Hey Gabs, please can I have a place to stay?" she fumbles her words. Her eyes a blood shot red, but I can't help but let her in.

"C'mon Shar," I grab onto her shoulder, giving her some support to walk. We manage to get to the couch and as I walk into the kitchen to get her some water; she's already passed out on the couch; she _always_ is.

The next morning I wake her up and she yells at me about having a hangover. "I don't give a shit! You are always drunk this is fucking ridiculous Sharpay! If you don't get help, we're done!" I yell.

I already made the decision "In fact, you're going to rehab right now; let's go," I said pulling her up. I'm already dressed and we're out the door…

**You Are The Music In Me (Sharpay Version) by Ashley Tisdale and Zac Efron**

Troy freaks out as the upbeat sound of the drums and the guitar play through the speakers. The song picks up and lights begin to flash, sparkles shoot out of the sides. Sharpay works her way around him, not caring that he looks scared.

The Sharpettes sing their parts on cue. Sharpay pulls Troy with her to the front, away from Kelsi. They dance over an air vent as Sharpay pulls Troy by the shirt from side to side, pulling his shirt up to give a view of his abs.

She flips her hair, pulling herself near him as the song comes to a close. With the sparkles shooting out for the final time, Sharpay positions herself next to Troy as he finishes the song off. She bows and turns to him.

"Great job, one second," and with a whack in face with her blonde hair; she's gone.

**Roll With You by Corbin Bleu**

I stand in the party at my house and immediately you step in, knowing you are perfect. I feel great as I see you make your way towards me. I'm lucky, you're my girl. People say I'm crazy for dating you, but I am crazy I won't deny that; look at my hair.

"Hey baby, dance with me," You say, grabbing my hand right away, pulling me on the dance floor.

I hold you close to my body and you smile at me. I feel happy for the first time in my life, knowing I must be crazy for falling for the blonde Ice Queen, but you are incredibly beautiful and everything that keeps me sane.

"Are you happy?" I ask you, looking into your brown orbs. You smile at me and nod.

"Never better," you lean up and plant the softest kiss ever on my lips. I must really be crazy, but I am very lucky…

**Maneater by Nelly Furtado**

I walk into the club, all eyes are on me. I know I look good. I feel confident with all the guys and girls eyes on me. I plan on having as much fun as possible. I feel a tap on the shoulder and see a guy asking me to dance. I smirk and walk away, playing hard to get and it works.

He begs me to dance but I say if he buys me a drink I'll think about it. He does, but I still say no.

I walk towards a group of people I didn't know. I had no idea why I went over there, but a girl that looked incredible caught my eye, so I asked for a dance.

She looked confused and it was cute, but she accepted. I wrapped my arm around her waist; she tensed, but loosened up at the beat and the movement we were going. I felt her smile against my shoulder and something inside me started heating up my entire body.

The song was coming to a close and the night was as well and after awhile we didn't realize we were the only ones on the floor.

"What's your name?" I asked. She smirked, grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly before walking away.

I felt a smile creep onto my lips. I felt a piece of paper in the hand she kissed. I opened the paper and read it over and over until it was instilled into my brain.

_Gabriella._

**Do It by Nelly Furtado**

I am getting ready to go out with a bunch of friends to go to this dance at school and I hoped that Troy would be there. Sharpay is doing my hair and wardrobe; she said I needed a new one. I am freaking out about everything. I hope he asks me out because every time he does; I freak out.

We step into the gym and I see him walking towards me with his boyish smile. I feel Sharpay nudge me closer to him and he smiles again.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" All I could do is nod frantically before I'm pulled onto the dance floor. We're dancing close and I feel his arm snake around my waist. My whole body went numb almost instantly.

He keeps his eyes on me as I do on him and he smiles again "I know this may be weird to ask, but can I kiss you?" he asked making laugh.

"You don't even have to ask," I whisper as I pull him into me, letting our lips touch; it's like heaven…

* * *

_Hardest thing EVER!!lol I was tagged by Stessa, yes the amazing Stessa. It is very hard which is why this isn't my best work. I got one really hard song and lets see if you can figure out which one that may be.lol _

_Anyway I have to tag five more people and you don't have to do it, but it really is kinda cool, but before I tag here's what you have to do._

_1. Open your iTunes library or iPod whatever and place it on shuffle._

_2. Throughout each song you must write something based around that song within the time limit of that song. It can be for ANY fandom  
_

_3. Continue this until you go through ten songs._

_4. Post what you've written with the name of the songs and who they're by over the paragraph you've written._

_5. Then tag five more people._

_I tag:_ _XoxAshley-VanessaxoX, X0xGabpayx0X, Sykke, XDisneyXStarinessX, and Baybee.Kayked.Fever_

_Try it, it is REALLY fun.lol_


End file.
